L'affaire du Jumper
by thera10
Summary: Suite de Pique Nique Diplomatique


**L'affaire du Jumper**

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici enfin la suite de "Pique Nique Diplomatique", je ne sais pas trop comment j'en suis arrivée à cette suite là lol. Mais bon une chose entraînant une autre...mdr !

Cette fic c'est spécialement pour EnfantTV, Aurore et Stéphanie, et plus généralement pour tous ceux qui m'ont réclamé une suite. Désolé si ce n'est pas celle que vous attendiez lol

Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation Merci

* * *

« Tu voulais me voir ? » demanda Elizabeth en entrant dans le bureau du docteur Heightmeyer.

Kate releva la tête et lui offrit un sourire.

« Oui, je t'en prie entre » répondit-elle en finissant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, tandis que Liz prenait place sur le fauteuil.

« Il y a un problème ? » questionna enfin le leader d'Atlantis.

« C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait le demander » dit elle dans un sourire.

Elizabeth força un sourire. Kate avait cette capacité à toujours détourner les questions. Elle ramena d'un geste élégant ses longs cheveux blonds avant d'arborer un regard des plus concerné. Liz poussa un soupir, elle connaissait ce regard là chez la psychologue en laquelle elle avait désormais trouvé une amie. Elle pouvait jurer qu'elle n'allait pas la lâcher avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait !

« Tu m'as fait venir…donc je t'en prie dis moi pourquoi ? » tenta Liz en manœuvre de détournement.

« Et bien j'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de parler… » commença Kate.

Liz haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Que j'aurais besoin de parler ? » répéta-t-elle feignant l'incompréhension.

« Oui après ce qu'il s'est passé… »

Elizabeth se figea immédiatement. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux comme les récents événements lui revinrent. Puis elle se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce de long en large. Elle semblait réellement mal à l'aise et extrêmement nerveuse. Kate en fut surprise, elle n'avait guère l'habitude de la voir si agitée. Elle qui avait ce tempérament si calme parfois, surtout lors de leurs discussions.

« Justement » murmura Liz « je ne vois pas l'utilité d'en parler…ça n'a aucun intérêt »

Kate soupira devant le peu de volonté de Liz. Elle était une vraie tête de mule quand elle voulait, pas étonnant que John et elle soient sans cesse en train de se prendre en cripe.

Elizabeth exigeait que tous les membres de cette expédition rencontrent la psychologue, car elle savait la tension et la difficulté qu'imposait cette vie sur Atlantis. Elle ne se dispensait pas de ce genre de rendez-vous avec Kate, mais vu son planning très chargé, elle les oubliait souvent. Et aujourd'hui qu'elle avait du temps, elle tentait vainement, d'échapper à l'épreuve de la discussion, sur des événements qui semblaient la troubler.

« Visiblement tu es très mal à l'aise…alors ce serait préférable d'en parler » reprit calmement Kate.

« NON ! » l'interrompit-elle « je ne suis pas mal à l'aise, je suis…embarrassée…complètement embarrassée ! »

Le Docteur Heightmeyer lui offrit un sourire compatissant. Elle parvenait aisément à comprendre ce que Liz pouvait ressentir. Rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir été à sa place, elle sentait ses joues se colorer de rose.

« Liz » tenta-t-elle de la rassurer « ce n'est pas si dramatique, ça aurait pu être pire, c'est vrai si… »

Elle sentit immédiatement un regard meurtrier sur elle. Elle aurait juré avoir déjà vu ce regard là ! Oh oui ! Dans les yeux de Sheppard ! Elle devrait prévenir son amie que John commençait sérieusement à lui déteindre dessus. Mais pour le moment, elle devait parer au plus pressé.

« Heu…oui peut-être pas finalement… » finit-elle par dire.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Pendant lequel Kate tenta d'analyser la situation, elle devait aider Elizabeth à dédramatiser. Il était vrai qu'elle était partagée entre l'envie d'éclater de rire aux vues de la situation dans laquelle son amie s'était fourrée. Et dans le même temps, elle était peinée de la voir si embarrassée.

Elizabeth finit par ne plus pouvoir se contenir. Finalement, Kate avait probablement raison, le mieux était d'en parler.

« Tu te rends compte » commença-t-elle « c'était tellement embarrassant…je…je n'ose plus regarder personne dans les yeux…comme si ils ne voient tous que ça, comme si ils ne parlent que de ça ».

Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le fauteuil d'un air désespéré.

« Et bien pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant dans cette cité… »

« KATE ! » intervint Liz outrée.

« Je plaisante » sourit le docteur « quoi que…»

Elizabeth passa ses mains sur son visage comme pour se délasser. Elle soupira bruyamment. Elle ne devait pas fléchir ! Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser abattre par des malencontreux événements. Elle allait y faire face. C'est alors qu'elle se leva d'un bon, et repris son expression de leader.

« Tu t'en vas ? »

« Oui j'ai du travail de tout manière » se justifia-t-elle « et on en reparlera plus tard si tu veux mais pour le moment…je vais aller affronter les regards de la cité ».

Elle avait dit cela à demi amusée, car à certains moments elle parvenait à relativiser. Elle sourit à son amie qu'elle laissa aussi à son travail. Une fois seule, Kate ne put réprimer un large sourire. C'était dans ses moments de totale détente et de plaisanterie entre tous qu'elle ne regrettait pas une seconde de faire partie de cette expédition.

John et Elizabeth étaient depuis quelque temps déjà dans le bureau de cette dernière. Ils discutaient d'une mission que John avait menée le matin même.

« Et qu'en est-il des Angoriens ? » questionna Elizabeth en levant les yeux sur lui.

« Ils souhaiteraient que nous entamions des négociations dans les règles…enfin dans leurs règles apparemment…»

« Bien » Elle prit son stylo et griffonna quelques mots sur son rapport « Arrêtes avec ce sourire John ! » menaça-t-elle sans même le regarder.

« Quel sourire ? » questionna John en élargissant sa mimique.

Elle soupira d'un air désespéré. Cet homme avait la capacité de l'exaspérer d'une force parfois. Elle finit par le regarder en joignant ses mains devant elle sur le bureau.

« Ce sourire qui doit en dire beaucoup trop dans cette Cité ! » répondit-elle en tentant de rester sérieuse malgré le regard qui accompagnait le sourire de John.

« Oh mais même sans mon sourire…je pense que la Cité aussi bien que le continent est au courant » commença-t-il amusé « ça a été vu ! »

« John ! Comment peux-tu plaisanter avec ça ? on dirait que ce n'était pas toi qui… »

« Qui quoi Lizzie ? »

Elle ferma les yeux pour masquer son embarras.

« Qui s'est fait surprendre dans une situation…délicate dans le jumper ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix soudain douce pour apaiser son malaise.

Elle se contenta d'enterrer son visage dans ses mains. Elle en était même gênée devant John. Elle avait l'impression de perdre toute décence.

« J'y étais précisément Liz…rappelle toi ! » finit-il dans un sourire.

Elle libéra son visage et parvint à lui offrir un timide sourire. Elle aurait aimé lui prendre la main juste pour se rassurer. Mais son foutu bureau était vitré, et même si la cité entière était au courant qu'ils entretenaient une relation, ils étaient hors de question qu'ils ne soient pas professionnels pendant le travail.

« Comment oublier ! » commença Elizabeth « mais on vient d'alimenter directement les ragots de la Cité et excuses moi si je n'aime pas être le centre de cela ! »

« Oui enfin en même temps…on alimentait déjà les ragots avant »

« Bien ! Mais il n'était pas nécessaire qu'ils puissent à présents mettre des 'images' dessus ! »

« Très juste docteur Weir » plaisanta John « heureusement qu'on avait encore nos vêtements ! »

« John ! » lança-t-elle horrifié par la seule idée qu'on ait pu les découvrir dans leur plus simple appareil.

Il l'observa amusée. Il aimait beaucoup comment leur relation avait évolué. C'était très animé et passionnel. Ils se taquinaient beaucoup et John avait été surpris de découvrir une Elizabeth pleine d'humour.

En repensant au fait que 4 scientifiques les aient surpris dans une position pas très catholique dans le jumper, il sourit de plus bel. Il avait trouvé la situation vraiment cocasse et il avait beaucoup rie. Il n'était pas gêné de cela. Après tout ils vivaient tous ensemble dans cette Cité et cela lui était déjà arrivé de surprendre un couple ou deux.

Mais il comprenait les arguments de Liz. Elle était le chef de cette expédition, elle craignait de perdre sa crédibilité après cet événement. Pourtant ce ne serait pas le cas, il le savait. Elle était respectée, et ce n'était pas de l'avoir surpris dans sa facette de femme amoureuse qui lui nuirait. Même si elle n'était pas prête encore à le reconnaître, la situation était comique et la Cité avait besoin de ces moments de détente aussi !

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Elizabeth qui recommençait à pester.

« De toute façon je ne remonterais plus dans un jumper, c'est fini »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna John « et pour aller sur le continent, tu comptes y aller comment ? à la nage ? »

« Oui pourquoi pas ! » rétorqua-t-elle avec sérieux.

John ne put étouffer son rire.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne fais pas l'enfant Liz ! » plaisanta-t-il « Tu sais que tu deviens comme moi, fais attention ! »

« Je dois trop te fréquenter » sourit-elle avec tendresse.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais ».

Ils se sourirent tous deux, heureux de partager un court instant d'intimité.

« Ca va aller ? » murmura-t-il « tu vas t'en remettre ? »

« Ca ira » répondit-elle d'un franc sourire.

Il se leva prêt à quitter son bureau quand il s'arrêta.

« Je te promets » commença-t-il « que la prochaine fois ce sera…plus romantique et…beaucoup moins…heum…exposé ! »

« En admettant qu'il y ait une prochaine fois, Sheppard » plaisanta-t-elle.

John lui offrit un de ses sourires les plus sexy, et Elizabeth remercia intérieurement le ciel d'être assise, sinon elle n'aurait pu tenir debout.

« Il y aura une prochaine fois, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi… »

Il allait sortir du bureau quand il se retourna.

« Comme moi de toi ! » sourit-il.

Elle ne pouvait nier ce que John avançait. Leur relation était récente mais elle n'en était pas moins sérieuse. Et force de reconnaître qu'elle était bel et bien folle de lui !

Elle lui répondit finalement par un sourire charmeur avant de l'interpeller elle aussi.

« John !...juste une question »

« Oui ? » répondit-il.

« Comment fais-tu pour prendre ça aussi bien, après tout tu as été surpris toi aussi ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel faisant mine de réfléchir, puis porta son regard sur Liz.

« Et bien comment dire ça…je suis un homme Liz et…c'est la fierté du mâle ! J'ai été surpris en compagnie d'une superbe femme dans une position compromettante, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » plaisanta-t-il avant de quitter le bureau laissant une Elizabeth amusée.

Elle soupira et ne put s'empêcher de se faire une réflexion qui devait dater depuis la nuit des temps.

« Haaa les hommes ! »

TBC ?


End file.
